


Part One: First Fast Food Experience

by LunarTimeLady



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, McDonald's!Yuuri, Modern Royalty, Royal!Viktor, Royalty AU, yoi collab game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarTimeLady/pseuds/LunarTimeLady
Summary: All of a sudden, his thoughts are interrupted as he collides with another person. “Oh, I’m so sorry! I’m late to work, I’m in a rush and wasn’t paying attention!” the man immediately explains with a nervous voice.  Viktor looks up to see a young man about his age with messy black hair and pretty brown eyes.  He’s straight up gorgeous and Viktor decides that this person in front of him is much better than any of his model friends.“It’s alright, I wasn’t paying much attention either,” Viktor smiles.****************This piece is the first part of Group 4's Royalty AU in the second yoi collab game. The rest of the AU can be found here: https://twitter.com/i/moments/896466924518998016





	Part One: First Fast Food Experience

The streets and sidewalks are bustling with people. Viktor walks on the sidewalk amongst them excitedly. It’s a lot busier than he originally anticipated, but here he would be able to enjoy the lifestyle of the typical working people. He wonders how his family will react when they discover him missing. It shouldn’t be long now, considering the length of the plane ride it took to get here. All of a sudden, his thoughts are interrupted as he collides with another person. “Oh, I’m so sorry! I’m late to work, I’m in a rush and wasn’t paying attention!” the man immediately explains with a nervous voice. Viktor looks up to see a young man about his age with messy black hair and pretty brown eyes. He’s straight up gorgeous and Viktor decides that this person in front of him is much better than any of his model friends.

“It’s alright, I wasn’t paying much attention either,” Viktor smiles.

The beautiful being looks relieved and jokes, “Well I guess it’s probably difficult to see with that long hair of yours blocking the view.” Viktor nods in agreement, his grin growing wider. A flush of panic returns to the man’s face as he remembers, “Oh yeah! Work! I’m late! Goodbye!” Before Viktor has a chance to respond, he is gone, his location quickly hidden by the crowd. Despite being in the middle of a large group of people, Viktor now feels alone.

***

Of course, Viktor had heard of McDonald’s. It’s difficult not to when he they sponsor popular events like the Olympics and such. While McDonald’s is considered as a large, successful company, nobody among his class ever dared to suggest McDonald’s as a suitable restaurant to eat. That idea made it feel all the more rebellious for Viktor to go inside.

Instead of feeling like a restaurant as Viktor knows, the atmosphere feels similar to rush hour as he experienced this morning, with people quickly and efficiently getting their food, eating it, and leaving. This new experience excites Viktor as if he is a kid on a field trip. For a moment, he observes the setting in front of him. Servers do not wait on the tables, instead the customers go up to the cash registers to order their food. Seeing this as his first step to his first fast food meal, he waits in line.

When Viktor reaches the front of the line and is told that it is his turn, he approaches the open register and realizes that he recognizes the cashier. “Oh it’s you! Hello again! I see you’ve made it to work,” Viktor exclaims, watching the cashier’s face flood with recognition.

“Yeah, I have,” the cashier blushes. Viktor becomes very thankful for nametags on uniforms, reading ‘Yuuri’. “Now what would you like to order?” Yuuri asks.

“I would like a cheeseburger, fries, and a coke please,” Viktor replies.

“What size would you like your fries and drink?” Yuuri inquires.

“Large for both, I suppose,” Viktor responds.

Yuuri glances up after typing the order into the machine, asking, “And a name for your order?”

Viktor smirks, “323-989-0001.”

Yuuri looks at him confused, “That’s not a name, that’s a number.” Viktor just continues to smirk at him. Then, Yuuri blushes, “Oh.”

After hearing his phone number called, Viktor picks up his order, tries out the drink machine for the first time, and sits down, only to realize that he does not have a fork and knife. He makes his way back to Yuuri, asking, “Can I have a fork and knife?” Yuuri doesn’t even respond, his hands automatically reaching for the utensils as he beams at Viktor’s stunning face. “Thank you!” Viktor says, then returns to his seat. Plastic cutlery is also a first for Viktor, but he quickly realizes that plastic knifes are basically worthless due to their flimsiness.

While eating, some of those that pass by glare at him funnily. Viktor is sure that it can’t because they recognize him; his scarf and sunglasses are the perfect disguise. He shrugs it off as not being able to quite understand the middle and lower class quite yet.

When he leaves, he waves to Yuuri, who blushes as a response. Viktor counts his very first trip to McDonald’s as a success.


End file.
